


CARD GAME

by chinghon522



Series: Not Alone(E) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Card Games, F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522
Summary: Fun day at the Avengers Tower.





	CARD GAME

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [紙牌遊戲](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854514) by [chinghon522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522). 



> Plz dunt mind the grammar. English is not my mother language, and i use google translate to help. I’ve tried my best… haha

One day, Natasha completed training the recruits, dragging the tired body into the Avengers Tower.

“Welcome back, Agent Romanoff. Agent Barton let me inform you he is at living room when you are back, lest you can't find him in the room."

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“You’re welcome, Agent Romanoff.”

Walk into the elevator and press the floor of living room, and it will take a few seconds to reach the floor. The door opened and Clint, Steve, Tony and Bruce were sitting on the floor and playing card games.

“Hey Nat.” Clint noticed her immediately.

"The devil teacher is back.” Tony joked.

Natasha glared at Tony, get him to shut up, and then greet with Steve and Bruce, finally sitting next to Clint.

“How is it today? Are the recruits good enough? ” Clint asked as he played a card.

“Not good.” Natasha took the bag of biscuits that protected by Clint’s legs and ate a few.

Clint nodded. ”Do you want to play?”

Natasha shook her head as she was not interested in participating.

“Play with me then.” Clint gripped Natasha’s arm, let her settle on his lap, and arms gently around her waist.

Natasha relaxed instantly surrounded by Clint’s flavor, leaned back against Clint’s chest.

Tony wanted to say something, but he shut his mouth sensibly when he saw the threatening look from Natasha.

Clint is very good at cards games, doesn't know if it's because of his early circus life. He won a few games in a row, Bruce sighed as shook his head, even Steve frowned, seems thinking the possibility of Clint cheaters.

“Show me your hands, are you collecting other cards?” Tony refuses to accept that.

For Tony’s accusation, Clint couldn't help but laugh aloud, and that made Natasha grins with him.

“You are watching too many movies ... or do you think I am a magician?” Clint hardly finished the sentence.

Due to Tony’s disbelief, Clint let go of Natasha and slowly raise his hands. In order to make Tony see more clearly, Clint also turned his wrist thoughtfully, and showed him the back of his hand.

Look at Tony's wrinkled brow Natasha pulled Clint’s hands back to the previous position contentedly, caressing the muscular lines of the forearm. Feeling Natasha’s move, Clint tighten his arms to pull her closer, angled his head to press a lightly kiss on her temple.

Maybe it is rare to see them act intimate, Tony ginned, Steve with a shy smile, and Bruce smiles like proud of their children.

Assassins, they won't trust anyone easily, because they never know if the trusted person will betray you or not. Natasha and Clint are the best of the world and they understand this principle more than anyone. But if you ask one of them at the moment, "Do you trust Clint / Natasha?” Both of them will answer without hesitation, “I Trust him / her with my life.“ It made you wonder how many life and death moment they had been through and what they had suffered, then one top assassin can trust another assassin even entrust their life. 

Other Avengers knew present life is not comes easily for the two assassins, so they will cherish and guard together.

"Continue?” Bruce sorted out the cards and asked.

“Of course, I don't believe this circus kid is this good! I am dealing. "Tony took the cards from Bruce and sorted the cards.

Natasha straightened up and whispered in Clint’s ear: "You go sleep on the couch if you lose to Tony.”

Clint giggled softly, he couldn't see Natasha’s expression, but he knew she was not serious from her prank tone.

"You think you can kick me out of bed because of Tony? NO WAY!” Clint responded matching her tone and plunged into the game. 

When Clint won a few more games and wanted to show off to Natasha, he looked down and found Natasha falling asleep against him.

"Tasha...Tasha, go back to the room to sleep.” Clint whispered to Natasha’s ear.

Natasha still closed her eyes, but slightly angled her head, whispered softly: "Nah...Not going without you..." She moved her body, arms wrapped around Clint’s waist and her face buried in Clint’s chest.

Clint watched Natasha’s childish move, his left arm was reflexively lifted and wrapped the petite female assassin, and the corners of his mouth curved up, thinking ‘Thought about kicking me out of bed ten minutes ago. And now you want to sleep together ... What should I do with you ... Tasha...’

The arms around his waist were unconsciously tightened, and Clint couldn't bear to stay here. Looking up, the other three all looked at him understandably, and waved him to go.

Nodded gratefully, holding Natasha’s waist in one hand, one hand under her legs, and he stood up with Natasha in his arms.

Moving a few steps to the elevator, Clint suddenly remembered the safety of his teammates and should remind them not to mention any actions about Natasha.

Turned around, his eyes sight gestured to Natasha when he got the attention of the others three. He wanted to say something but cut off by three nodding head and ‘zipper’ motion on the mouth. The meaning is simple and clear, shut up.

Once again, without saying goodbye, Clint continued to walk to the elevator, and smiled slightly seemed to think of something.

‘Yes, I don’t really need to remind them because they won’t dare to say anything in front of the famous Black Widow, let alone her relatively weak side.’

Jarvis thoughtfully sent the elevator to their floor, “Thanks, Jarvis.” When Clint stepped out of the elevator, he faintly heard a polite reply.

Walked into the bedroom, Clint gently set Natasha on the bed, pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed and he got into bed together.

Clint just lie down, Natasha quickly leaned on him, held him tightly, as if want to consume more warmth in Clint. Slightly adjust his body so that Natasha can sleep comfortably, and a pleasant moan is heard from his ear.

After Clint confirmed that the blanket had covered both of them, he looked up and pressed a kiss on Natasha’s forehead.

"Sleep tight, Tasha.”


End file.
